The Great and the Valorous Cutler Beckett
by MohawkFetish
Summary: Lord Cutler Beckett was described as a fearless man, valiant and strong, albeit cruel in his ways. However, he took one secret to the grave...a oneshot.


**The Great and the Valorous Cutler Beckett**

**A One-shot**

Lord Cutler Beckett was described as a fearless, cruel man, his murder en mass of pirates an example of his ferocious hunger for power and social justice, addicted to the idea of a civilized world. Even as he sipped his tea, glaring just past the china tea cup at the rising sun and his lack of decent night's sleep in little over two months, the malevolence shone through in the man, mastery gluttonous, as he skimmed the document on his desk.

The last herbal liquid was drained from his tea cup as the sun had fully rose in the sky, greeting the world and awakening the roosters in the city streets. With deliberate meaning in every step, he strode over to the hearth of his fireplace, prodding the wood that was burning freely inside it, the dauntless Lord Beckett's eyes glazed over in intense consideration. The empty china ware still in his hand, he set it on the mantle and played with the brand at the end of prod for a while, his mind consumed in thought and his body doing something to preoccupy time. Yes, everything was coming together and in minutes short of an hour he'd be leaving to the next round of hangings, only because he was properly needed at every one.

Previous Governor Weatherby Swann made it astonishingly clear through blatant insults spat towards him on a daily basis that what Lord Cutler was doing at the present time was immorally wrong and if he wanted his soul to ever be saved, he would turn back on his own cause. The only thing Beckett ever did in return was smirk and walk away.

Today his study was empty entirely, leaving it nearly vacant save Beckett still inside. It would have been smart to order his usual couple of soldiers to assume guard by his door, considering the amount of tried rebellion was rapidly spreading. However, they were only failed attempts, a last betrayal before death, a betrayal against what was, at one point, their life. Perhaps as children or sailors before tainted blood pulsed through their veins. Beckett reasoned that if these pirates and their associates were so easily entertained by plundering, murdering, raping women, and pilfering, than being lynched was the most sympathetic of actions, a leash on his tight bind.

Cutler moved from the hearth, releasing his grasp on the iron bar to the window, watching the perfect view of the sea he had and the weather, a beautiful clear blue sky. With a slight smile, he turned back to the room, his eyes flashing slightly with something between curiosity and shock. Had he really just seen something dart across his rug? To be certain he had, for as he approached the center of his area rug, a brown and reasonably small creature darted from his boots to the hardwood floor.

A spider. Large for a spider, brown, and covered in head to toe in prickly hair.

Valiant Lord Cutler Beckett did what any other valorous Lord of the EITC could do, he howled, "Mr. Mercer!" and with the same agility as the spider, stood behind his desk, staring at it. Not entirely sure if it was face-to-face, but he definitely staring at the hairy, brown abomination on his hard wood floor. "Mr. Mercer!" Apparently that man was more deaf than he had originally thought.

Eventually, after another holler, he rushed inside. "Yes, sir?" There was a frantic state in return to the helpless tone of Cutler's voice and he witness Beckett childishly point in fright at the brown _thing_ on his floor.

"Kill it. Kill the damn spider." As the multiple-legged creature raced across the floor towards him, as if sensing Cutler's fright, the doughty Lord Beckett jumped up onto the seat directly positioned behind his desk, holding onto the arm rests for dear life as he watched it speedily near him. "Mr. Mercer, soon, please!"

Readily with a heavy object, the object in question Cutler did not make a point of familiarizing himself with in all his terror, Mercer dropped it on the spider, the leatherback volume being the abrupt end of the spider's life. With terribly wide eyes still, Beckett looked up at Mr. Mercer and thanked him before adding, as a second thought, "Don't mention this to anyone."

Mercer nodded. "Mum is the word."

Hastily Lord Cutler Beckett, the power-hungry, determined man with a newly scathed pride, nodded and stepped off his chair and adjusted his suit. With an uncomfortable cough of silence, he grasped his empty china ware, resuming eye contact with Mr. Mercer. "Yes...well then..."

To Beckett's fortune and the misfortune of nearly everyone else, he took this secret to the grave.

**It had to be done and you all knew it. I got the idea while standing in my kitchen listening to my iPod, dancing to Marilyn Manson, and eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich (which was delicious, by the way). How did this pop into my head? No idea, but I have realized that many a comical **_**Pirates**_** idea comes from myself making sandwiches. Coincidence? More than likely. So anyways, the bit at the end was probably mildly depressing to a lot of you and to the rest just a statement. I shall not give my opinion for the sake of not being attacked by the opposing side. (TomHollanderisadorable! What? Uhm...)**

**Disclaimer and all that, you know, it doesn't belong whatever. (There'd be an excessive ammount of Sparrington scenes otherwise. What? You can't stop me from daydreaming!)**

**Please support? Perhaps if I have any other Beckett one-shot I'll just post them here to save myself the trouble. **


End file.
